


Philosophy of Poppies

by PalindromesGalore



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I hope its poignant anyway, I wrote it months ago whilst sat on some concrete, Poignant, this is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalindromesGalore/pseuds/PalindromesGalore
Summary: Poppy petals look like tissue paper
Kudos: 7





	Philosophy of Poppies

[Stephen]

Poppy petals look like tissue paper.

They grow through rocks and in barren soil, and when they bloom they look like they could crumble in a gentle breeze. It's a marvel: such fragile power.

He knows better than to be fooled by appearances, knows his own abilities are hidden behind shaking and scars. He knows he's stronger than anyone realises and weaker than anyone dares to imagine.

[Tony]

He survived where all thought lost. From carnage and pain, he emerged - red and angry and striving for peace.

He bends to the wind but he refuses to break.

And when it ends, when the horrors are all but over and the trauma sets in, he will rise anew. He can be hurt but he will not be destroyed.

Poppy petals look like tissue paper.

But they keep on growing.


End file.
